


Timing

by emo_gene



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_gene/pseuds/emo_gene
Summary: In which Tsuna grows up a little more bitter than Canon!Tsuna.Just a little bit.





	Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Edited 22 Nov 2018.

Life for Sawada Tsunayoshi was lackluster on good days and downright exhausting on worse. Unfortunately, the days where nothing happened, where he went through the motions of life silently, and without interruptions, were short and rare.

See, the thing was Tsuna, or Dame-Tsuna, as many of the people of Namimori had taken to calling him, was bullied for his abysmal failure in many aspects of life.

Teachers marked down his sudden fluctuating attention and poor academic success, and called him out in front of the class. His classmates only laughed and watched with cold eyes, before turning back to their conversations.

Every test his mother received had her sighing in disappointment, and Tsuna always flushed red, both in anger and helplessness.

As twisted as it is, Tsuna found some humor in how she called him Dame-Tsuna just like everyone else. Like she was reminding the both of them that Tsuna was lacking as a student and as a human being. With the casual way she uttered the derogatory name, it wasn’t hard to see that she didn’t think any more highly of her own son than other people.

Talking to Iemitsu was not unlike talking to a brick wall... Actually, comparing the two would be insulting to brick walls.

‘Conversations’ with Iemitsu rarely lasted longer than 2 minutes, because it was just so one-sided. Tsuna had long since given up trying to have meaningful moments with someone who bulldozed the conversation then ran it over a couple of times more till it was just a pile of drudge on the pavement.   

Tsuna lays in bed and no longer awaits the arrival of tomorrow at the age of 8.

 

 

Sometimes, Tsuna just wants to give up and stay home, and rot in his misery, but too many things stop him.

(Tsuna wished he could push the pain down down down, of ending it all. More often than not, he thinks of how much easier it is to just sink like a rock in the bathtub; how easy it is to walk into the path of an oncoming car; how easy it is to die. But Tsuna never goes through with it.

Sometimes, Tsuna thinks of how much easier it would be if he could pretend, like Yamamoto-san, who laughed, and played the fool amongst his teammates, or be so overwhelmingly strong, like Hibari-san, who had the power to silence those who refused to obey, or be like Ryohei, allowing everything to go over his head and only focus on one thing.

Then maybe things wouldn’t hurt as much.)

So Tsuna just sighs, and gets out of the bathtub, obediently waits for the light to change, puts back all the cutlery, and shudders at the thought of Hibari-san, who would immediately come after Tsuna, hellbent on ‘biting an herbivore who did not know his place’, all the while putting a lid on his thoughts of _deathpainhelpme_ and shoving the ever growing jar away.

 

 

But Tsuna had known it wasn’t always so, when his voice was heard and heeded; where his reflexes and intelligence had shined and placed him a cut above others. When he’d lay in bed, trying to think of better times, it would be, his brain supplied, a long, long time ago, back when there was still a happy couple of two, and their child of sharp wit and good senses.

Tsuna instinctively knew what went wrong, but at the same time, the exact cause escaped his grasp. But he knew it was caused by a man-or was it two?- he could not remember. Strangely enough, his fifth birthday and the days after them seemed a little murkier than most of the other memories.

 **_Traumablockedtraumablockeddon’tdigdon’tdig_ ** , his mind yelled at him. But why, he shouted back. But there was only silence. Too much of this one-sided bantering between Tsuna and the tiny voice in his head had long since wore Tsuna out, especially when it left far more questions with answers than Tsuna could handle.

So Tsuna would, like everything else, push it to the side where it festered silently, and concentrated on surviving.

 

 

But anyways, with years of constant monotone routine, one develops a need to learn to block out barbed words, the looks of disdain from everyone in town, or else they would have long since jumped off the edge metaphorically and literally.

And so Tsuna grew up to be a tired, weary fourteen years old, with eyes older than they had the right to be.

 

 

Then, Reborn, a seemingly lost baby dressed to impress with a full black suit and a chameleon perched on a matching fedora, appeared on the other side of their door, and introduced himself as the new live-in-tutor.

Tsuna is introduced to a new, dangerous world of Mafia, flames, and Families, with generations-old blood ties that bind the helpless to a bloody throne upon thousands of bodies.

Then Tsuna gets shot in the head at point blank range.

 

 

The first thing he notices when he wakes up is his surrounding has shifted. Horrified eyes look around and Tsuna... God, everything seems so much _louder, brighter,_ **_different_ ** , and how did he not notice this?

For years he had lived without this?

His sight, the colors are so _brightdazzlingstopitblindingits s e a r i n g_ ,

the white noises becoming a wave of sounds and _ithurtsstopstopstOPSTOPeverythingiswhiteandblackandgrey_ and he f a d e s o u t.

 

 

When he wakes up, Reborn is nowhere in his room.

That’s good. Spectacular even, because if Tsuna sees hair or hide of The Greatest Hitman in the World in his territory, he’s going to rip the invader apart, and _relish_ in it.

He wants to _rage_ and _scream_ that this- his _flames_ that were essentially _him_ \- shouldn't have been held as a hostage when it rightfully belonged to him. It should have never been a hostage for this terrible future: boss to the most powerful Famiglia at the age of just fourteen.

Two very selfish men never asked and just took away a large part of Tsuna, and now at fourteen, Tsuna's forced to accept a decision that will damn him for eternity **_because family always come first, isn’t that right DAmETsUkkNaUNFisHiE?_ **

He hates and hates and hates them- _familyMafiaFamilyVongolaVongolaVongolaVongola_ \- all so much. Then he plans, because the way to hell is paved with good intentions, and if he's going to be damned, Tsuna has to die after bringing everyone else down with him.

  
  



End file.
